Skorponok Agreement
Back to 2011 Logs Solarix Megatron Shark Solarix is here at the Spire of Freedom, peering at the now-hidden door, concealed perfectly in the spies' side. Several of his Guard were nearby, watching quietly and attentively as he leaned on his staff heavily, looking tired. The Spire of Freedom. Megatron despises coming to this place so, as the Spire ensures that no hostilities take place in its presence. Yet still, Megatron comes to meet with the Hierophant himself. An unconditional surrender would make the Emperor’s cycle, but Megatron doesn't even consider that Solarix would act on such a possibility. Several armed guards of Megatron's land before the tall, silvery Mech; followed promptly by Megatron himself. "Solarix." Megatron rasps. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Megatron asks, question heavy with sarcasm. "A strange phrase for a mech who requested this meeting.' remarks the old bot as he leans on his staff. HIs guards watch of course, but no weapons were drawn. Trusting bravely in the Spire of course as the Hierophant stood before Megatron, not kneeling or bowing, beyond a nod of respect to the other leader. "It's rare I leave the city; even for one as yourself." Solarix is right to trust in the Spire's defensive mechanisms. Of course, that doesn't stop Megatron from attempting to make himself look as menacing as possible. Megatron slowly paces around Solarix, sizing him up and his guards. Megatron could easily wipe the floor with the Hierophant. "And that is why it is not a strange phrase." Megatron rasps, indicating that it is Solarix's rarity of leaving Crystal City as to why he said what he did. Indeed. the Hierophant seemed frail, leaning on his staff as he turned to keep Megatron to his front - on purpose as well to show he knew better than to turn his back. The guards stood alertly nearby, although made on move. they were probably exchanging dirty looks with Megatrons' guards. Solarix smirked a little at the back and forth "You called this meeting, Megatron. I would venture a guess that it is perhaps about these new upstarts, or is this going to be another stalemate of demands?" Megatron scoffs, "Those upstarts are nothing more than a thorn in my side. And by the looks of things, yours." Megatron replies, indicating that Solarix's intuition was indeed correct. Megatron continues, "They have already tried to skirt the long-ranges defenses of Polyhex. I ensured they were shown elsewhere." Megatron says with a grin, looking into Solarix's optics. "And reports indicate that you are no stranger to their actions." "indeed not. They are harmless for the most part, but bothersome, and likely to lure our own youth away from our cities and loyalties." returns Solarix, straightening somewhat "They have been asked to avoid Crystal City as well, but someone is still letting them in." Megatron grins at hearing that the Skorponoks are being let into Crystal City. Perhaps he can 'hire' one of them to cause some mischief... "Sounds like we have similar problems, Solarix." Megatron mulls aloud, looking over to him. Megatron thinks that it's either that, or Solarix allows his guards to be FAR too lax. Solarix has his reasons, either way he would not let it be revealed "Yes, but the price of cooperation is to be negotiated." he notes, underhandedly revealing he was willing to cooperate for this as he shifts on his boots, wings rustling Co-operation.. Megatron typically despises having to come to such measures. He'd rather take what's rightfully his by force. But doing so would destroy the precious Energon resources that Crystal City holds. But if the terms are right, Megatron might just consider Solarix's offer. "I am listening." Megatron rasps, ready to hear what Solarix wants from him. "I suggest simply this: We designate areas of territory on all levels to be explored, not overlapping of course, to ensure our own soldiers do not scuffle wastefully. And then we will remain open to communication, should we be alerted to the presence of the Scorponoks, thus ensuring they are shut out of both territories." suggests Solarix. Megatron laughs at such a request. It's the same old song-and-dance Solarix always tries. "You should know better, Solarix." Megatron rasps. He'll never agree to such a request, as Megatron thinks ALL of Cybertron is rightfully his. It's just a matter of time until he gets it. "I might as well suggest your complete unconditional surrender. No need to answer." Megatron mocks, already knowing Solarix's response. "Perhaps .. intel. On the Skorponok's location. Data files on all encountered Mechs and Femmes." Megatron counters with a realistic offer of his own. Amazingly, it's something BOTH leaders can use. "open communication?" responds Solarix, dipping his head as again, Megatron refused. It was indeed the same "If I should hear of their locations I will of course, transmit it, so long as the same is done back." "That is not all Solarix. I assume you have data files describing their leader and accomplices, patterns of behavior, and known locations." Megatron states aloud. "Correct me if I am wrong." Megatron looks over to him, as if waiting for a confirmation or denial. He wants to see Solarix's hand, to see what kind of bargaining chip he gets. Solarix chuckles a little bit, smiling now wryly as he flips his wings "If I did, then I would be speaking to them, not you. I have nothing on them, although I have the Archives being searched." chuckles the old mech "But I would not dare correct you." Megatron isn't sure if Solarix is bluffing or not. However, with Solarix's statement of him talking to them and not him, along with known Skorpionoks getting into the City, Megatron is inclined to believe him. Megatron nods and decides to keep his data secret for now. He's met with the ringleader and several associates personally.. such information could be extremely valuable. But Megatron has decided to keep that information from Solarix and try to 'hire' on e of the Skorponoks first. Megatron grunts, "Nor do I. The gang keeps moving around too much ." "They likely have several locations, as they are nomads - and wander frequently. Thus it would be more efficient to have several small bases to meet at." notes the old mech, rubbing his chin Though this is something Megatron already knows, Megatron nods. "I have decided that we will keep each other informed as to the location of the Skorponok gang or their mobile bases." It looks like Megatron is settled on the matter, no longer pacing around. He could use the information to try to bribe the gang into stealing Energon for him. And Solarix could use the information to secure his city or whatever else he's trying to do. Megatron affirms that with a nod. "As always." He wonders why the question even had to be asked.. Solarix should know how to get a hold of Megatron, as the Emperor obviously knows how to get a hold of him. Courtesy, perhaps? "Is there anything else you wish to say? " asks Solarix expectantly. Solarix and Megatron have met under the Shadow of the Spire. Guards stood to either side, watching attentively as the old mech and emperor spoke quietly, most of the talk being about the Scorponoks. Megatron turns away from Solarix, walking towards his guards. "No." Megatron rasps, keeping all plans firmly under wraps. He doesn't make any threat - today, and he didn't sound as if he was blowing off Solarix. Shark happened upon the grouping, his long ranger scanners noticed them first and the sonar pickup zeroed in on their location. He had to come in on foot, walking as silently as he could. The last 100 yards was a full on crawl to get to a spot to watch and listen in to what was going on between Megatron and the Hierophant. "Very well then. The communications will remain open. Primus watch you." he notes. A warning, or a blessing? Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 2! Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 4! Since Megatron is no longer paying attention to Solarix, that gives him full range of his sensory capacity. It looks like Megatron is ready to depart back to Polyhex. Megatron takes a quick look around, but he's still too busy watching Solarix for sneak attacks. Megatron knows better to attack while in the presence of the Spire, and takes to the air. The two guards left behind give Solarix a mean look. Solarix is standing there, staring at Megatron as he backed up. He smirks at the Guards and gesture s- blessing them. Perhaps just a way to poke at them? Shark hms softly as Megatron flies up into the air, he waits a bit longer for the two guards to make their way out as well. The mech is not stupid. Long distance to Megatron: Shark shrugs. Up to you. Just that I'm not shootable here so hee. Megatron's two lackies quickly beat feet back towards Polyhex. So unless Shark or Solarix call out to him, Megatron will be out of range shortly. Shark gets up and looks toward Solarix, hands on hips, "What the slag was THAT all about?" he calls out loudly. Oh yeah that would get someone's attention! Solarix looks over towards Shark, startled. His optics flicker as he straightens "A meeting of negotiation between nations, Autobot." he explains simply. Shark cocks a hip to the side and points out, "Looked like trouble to me, so better start explaining yourself really quick like cuz I can and will let Prime know about this little clandestine meeting of yours with tall, silver, and ugly." "You are quite welcome to. He knows of the problems of Crystal City." notes Solarix crisply "We are NOT allies of the Decepticons, not now or ever. Crystal City remains neutral. However, if there is a way to get information from the Decepticons, we will consider it." Shark's fingers drum upon his hip as he looks at the Hierophant with a thoughtful expression. "Problems huh? And you don't come to Prime about them? Something seems very wrong about seeing mister cannon there about your city and its problems." "One does not decline an invitation with someone who could flatten your city." notes Solarix simply, leaning heavily on his staff "That and Prime has the world's fate on his shoulders. Why should we bother him with our own problems?" Shark's optics narrow ever so slightly. "Invitation.. makes it sound even more sordid to me." he notes. Hands slip off his hips in favor of crossing his arms over his chest. "And last I checked your city can take care of itself just fine.. well maybe not from missiles hitting it. But still got all those guards and guardians to watch over things. As for Prime, why not just tell him and let him decide what's too much for him to bear?" "Semantics." dismisses the Hierophant of Sharks' notation, waving it off "We like to appear that we can, but would you know the truth of the matter, Autobot? We still struggle to maintain our shields. A great amount of power goes into our Guardians and force field dome, that could be used to rebuild the city and power civilians." Shark rolls his shoulders slightly, "Yeah I'm aware of what's going on there, I hear what the civilians say when they are chit chatting away thinking no one's paying attention." he uncrosses his arms to let them hang to his sides. "Better to be defensive than not in this war when you are not part of said war. At least not directly part of it. Just a bystander, hoping and praying to Primus your city will be spared." "Indeed." notes the Hierophant, nodding once more "Believe me, I take all of what Megatron says with caution. He is likely to feed false information to me. But I hardly can promise EVERYTHING I tell him is true." he notes, with a smirk. Shark's lips quirk into a very lopsided smirk, chuckling softly. "Heh. Well good to know that a religious mech isn't afraid to tell a lie if it’s for the benefit of his followers." Solarix smiles "Only to those who do not deserve the truth. Do you think Megatron does?" Shark shakes his head, "To be honest only time he deserves the truth is when he's the last mech standing, when one can tell him this war that he started is over and done." Solarix nods "Then we are in agreement." he notes "Have the Autobots been bothered by the Scorponoks?" You say, "Ran into them a couple of times. Definitely just a group of mechs that have potential to be trouble." Solarix nods "Indeed. I will keep the Autobots alert if there's anything they should know." Shark inclines his head to that, "You do that. Don't think cuz we are fighting the Cons doesn't mean we don't care about the impact of this war." "I know you do not. I only wish we could ally more strongly." notes Solarix Shark mms, "Yeah I understand the sentiment. You ally up and you become a bigger target. You don't, at least they Cons may not outright attack you. Though I understand there was an incident about a flag capture during their Tron Games." Solarix shrugs "I wish it were that simple. We hold a power that the Decepticons do not wish to tamper with, so... " he grimaces "Ah yes. That amusing incident. We've since replaced it. It is mere cloth, when it comes down to it." Shark hrms softly, wondering what that power could be, but decides to let that comment alone. "Still a test of some sort I'm sure, to see how quick your troops react, how strongly." Announcement: Odin shouts, "shutdown/reboot coming in 30 seconds per Director..." "It was for their Games. It was simply a test for his soldiers." dismisses Solarix "It was for their Games. It was simply a test for his soldiers." dismisses Solarix Shark peers at the mech quietly, then shakes his head, "So be it." he intones carefully, taking a moment to look at the spire and then states, "I should get back to my patrol. Got to keep my optics peeled for those Scorponoks as well as Cons." "Understood. Primus watch over you Shark." notes Solarix wearily "I should return as well." Shark transforms and states. "Same to you." then he hovers off to his patrol route. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Megatron's LogsCategory:Solarix's Logs Category:Cybertronian Nights TP